


Christmas Mornings

by Ashen_Artistry (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage)



Series: Idiots In Love; Sam and Sidney [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Missionary Position, OMC/OMC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Riding, Smut, it's so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Ashen_Artistry
Summary: There was something about waking up on Christmas morning that always had a kind of charm to it. As a child, one could wake up with all the excitement in the world, anticipating sweets and presents and brightly coloured lights and carols to boot. As one got older, Christmas became a time of nostalgia, of peace and time to be spent with loved ones, of warmth and quiet. Kisses under the mistletoe, whispering affections to a lover, feeling as though the world had fallen away.It was on such a Christmas that Sam awoke to the bright beams of sunshine slipping through a crack in the curtains. He cracked open an eye and grunted, reaching an arm out to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist when he heard a quiet giggle and felt the rasp of stubble against his throat.“Good morning, love,” came a quiet rumble, lips curling into a smile against his skin. “Did I wake you?”
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sidney Lestrade/Samuel Daniels
Series: Idiots In Love; Sam and Sidney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Christmas Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So, this is my first original work on A03 and it features two original male characters! Sidney Lestrade, and Sam Daniels. Sidney is a young man who lives in London along with Sam, who is his Texan boyfriend. They have been together for about four years and I just wanted to write something with the pair of them as a very good friend of mine and I have been talking about them non-stop lately. If you have any questions about these characters, feel free to check out mine and my friend's twitters! @artsgremlin (me) and @breakfastbees. Sam is their character and belongs to them, Sidney is my own! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that anyone who reads enjoys this dalliance into the lives of two idiots completely and utterly in love. I hope to post more of them in the future and I hope people enjoy!
> 
> Until Next Time!

There was something about waking up on Christmas morning that always had a kind of charm to it. As a child, one could wake up with all the excitement in the world, anticipating sweets and presents and brightly coloured lights and carols to boot. As one got older, Christmas became a time of nostalgia, of peace and time to be spent with loved ones, of warmth and quiet. Kisses under the mistletoe, whispering affections to a lover, feeling as though the world had fallen away.

It was on such a Christmas that Sam awoke to the bright beams of sunshine slipping through a crack in the curtains. He cracked open an eye and grunted, reaching an arm out to wrap around his boyfriend’s waist when he heard a quiet giggle and felt the rasp of stubble against his throat. 

“Good morning, love,” came a quiet rumble, lips curling into a smile against his skin. “Did I wake you?”

A slow, open-mouthed kiss dropped against his neck and Sam let out a quiet groan under his breath, raising a hand to tangle into blonde curls. Heat weaved its way through his core and pulled the air from his lungs, leaving him breathless as he felt Sidney roll his hips slowly against his thigh, feeling the hardness pressing against him.  _ Good morning for sure.  _

“Nah, but keep going by all means,” he chuckled, breath hitching as he felt teeth graze the base of his neck. His free hand fluttered down Sidney’s waist, palm feeling the heated skin, and didn’t stop its path until it caressed over the curve of his backside to give a squeeze; the gasp it earned him was worth the scandalised  _ Samuel  _ afterwards. Leaning up a bit, he managed to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss, his lips curving into a cheeky, sleepy smile. 

In the morning light, Sidney looked rather stunning. His eyes glittered with warmth and mirth, a flush upon his usually pale cheeks, and that shy smile he always had when they were intimate like this. The light coming from the crack in the curtains made his hair look white in some places, bleached by the sun, while the rest glowed golden and hung like a halo around his head. Letting out a sound that could be best described as a giggle, he leaned over Sam to kiss him, his fingers tracing up his boyfriend’s chest and then back down to elicit shivers. 

“Mhm?” Sid hummed against his lips, feeling the clench of Sam’s thigh between his own and smiling knowingly. They didn’t often have mornings like this. Slow, tender touches, careless kisses, no rush for anything in the world besides each other. Nimbly, he ran his fingers down Sam’s torso, cupping the man’s morning wood and teasingly wrapping his hand around it through the fabric. 

“Mhm…” Sam groaned softly, lips parting as Sidney lazily licked into his mouth, his breath hitching as pleasure crackled in the pit of his belly. It was comfortable, pleasantly warm from sleep and from the heat of his lover’s skin brushing against his own. Tongues flicked against one another and teeth gently grasped at bottom lips, giving puppy-ish tugs and earning quiet chuckles between them.

The covers were kicked away, leaving them exposed to the cool winter air. Sidney’s skin riddled with goosebumps and he shivered, nudging Sam to lie back once again. He gently tapped two fingers against his hip and tilted his head, smiling inquisitively.  _ Will you let me take care of you this morning?  _ His reward was the other man’s smile, remnants of sleep softening it around the edges, and he swiftly climbed off of his thigh. Sam’s boxers were slowly slid down and pulled away, along with his shirt after a few slow, gentle kisses. Sidney took his time, running his hands up and down Sam’s thighs before he lowered his lips to his chest. Lazy kisses came one after another, the gentle glide of a tongue tasting, memorising, drawing out a low rumbling sound from his lover as he worked his way down. 

“Is this…?” The blonde murmured, arranging himself to rest between Sam’s thighs and looking up at him through his lashes. There was a coy, slightly playful smile lingering on his lips, a mischievous glint in his eyes that the sun happened to catch just right. It pulled the air from Sam’s lungs, drawing a quiet sound from him as he nodded and reached to brush his fingers through the man’s curls. 

“Yea’... yea’, ‘course.”  _ Not like I’m gonna say no. Not when you look at me like that. Fuck.  _

Seeming satisfied, Sidney shuffled to lie on his stomach and snaked his arms around Sam’s thighs, tugging gently until the man was lying completely flat. He kept his eyes on his lover, drawing a slow, deliberate trail up his cock from the base to the head, smiling when he heard the first sharp inhale.  _ That’s it, love. Let me spoil you a little. It’s Christmas, after all.  _ He hummed low in his throat and wrapped his lips around the tip, his cheeks hollowing a little while his fingers caressed the untouched shaft.  _ Slow,  _ he decided, resting the flat of his tongue against the underside and watching the way his lover’s thighs twitched either side of him with sheer delight.  _ Take our time this morning, warm you up and relax you. It’s been busy lately, let me do this for you.  _

Sam’s hand gently brushed Sidney’s hair from his face, his eyes dark as he drew in another deep breath. They had come a long way from the first time, Sidney so nervous he was shaking and embarrassed. Now there was an easiness to the Englishman, comfortable in his skin and to share skin with him. It was a trust that had he didn’t take for granted. Slowly, almost too slowly, Sidney’s head lowered and his head rolled back to rest on his pillow as pleasure sparked. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and rolled it, it bleaching under the pressure as he stifled a grunt. His toes curled and fanned out as he brought a hand up to run through his hair, his arousal settling bone-deep and making him ache in his core. It was an ache he’d remember throughout the day; seeing Sidney smiling at him over a glass of wine, over the top of a wrapped gift, or perhaps under the mistletoe that evening. It would fill him until he could return here with his lover, the sky no longer bright but fading into darkness, and kiss him as they fell back amongst the sheets once more and into each other’s arms. 

The tip of his cock touched the back of Sidney’s throat and Sam let out a quiet groan, his cheeks flushing a little as he dared to look down the length of his body. Sidney’s eyes were half-lidded, his cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink, his nose brushing against his pubic bone. Fuck, he was gorgeous like this. 

Working his throat a little, Sam ran his hand down Sidney’s cheek and shuddered as he pulled back only to take him back down to the root once more. “Baby,” he breathed, feeling his cock throb, “baby, c’mere…” 

Sidney pulled away and discreetly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his pupils blown wide as he watched Sam crook a finger towards him. He climbed onto his lap, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at him adoringly. “Are you-?”

“M’fine,” Sam shifted so he was sitting up, carefully maneuvering them so he could sit with his back against the headboard, his legs stretched before him. “Just wanna feel you.” His hand enclosed on Sidney’s hip, palm warm against his skin. His other wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him into another kiss, not stopping until he could feel his lover tremble and gasp against his lips. “How do you wanna do this, baby?”

“Like this,” Sidney whispered, running his lips along Sam’s jaw and shivering at the rasp of stubble against his skin. “Just like this.  _ Please _ , love.” 

The sense of urgency warmed Sam even more. It was another sign of how far they had come together. For a while, it had been Sam guiding them both, showing Sidney that it was alright. He could touch, kiss, taste, ask, and he’d never be teased for it. In Sam’s arms, he was safe to let his mind stop running and to simply  _ feel _ , which was something he had always struggled with.  _ Not thinking now, are you?  _ He thought with pride, relishing the drag of lips against his skin.  _ Just thinking of us. Of me. Of how you feel here in my lap.  _ “Alright,” he murmured, turning his head to catch Sidney’s earlobe between his teeth, breath hot against already pinkened skin. “Alright, Starshine. Just like this.”

Carefully, as to not detach Sidney from his spot, Sam reached for the bedside drawer and shuffled the things inside until he grabbed the small tube and a condom, placing the latter beside him as he popped the cap. He was generous in the amount he put on his fingers, knowing that it had been a little while since they had last done this. Life had been busy, especially for Sidney as of late, and the last few days had been the first they had had to enjoy one another's company again without disturbance. Sam was determined to make this worth the wait. Running his hand gently down Sidney’s spine, over the curve of his backside, Sam pressed a single kiss to his throat. “Breathe for me,” he instructed quietly, listening to his lover’s slow inhale as he circled his entrance. The pad of his finger pressed gently and then returned to circling, encouraging him to relax beneath his touch. When he was sure Sidney was relaxed, he slid the first one in with a practiced motion, right to the knuckle. His eyes shone at the gasp that slipped from Sid’s throat. “You alright?”

“ _ Fine _ ,” he breathed against his ear, shivering as the intrusion was pulled back and then pressed in once again. Tucking his face in against Sam’s neck he breathed, eyes falling shut. His fingers skated up Sam’s arms, arms wrapping around his shoulders and linking behind his neck. “Keep going,” he whispered, nosing at the spot just beneath his ear, “you know I won’t break.”

Sam didn’t comment, but the hitch in his breathing was all Sidney needed to hear. The digit was pulled out before a second joined it, repeating the earlier circular motion and pressing, testing, withdrawing if he felt the man in his arms tense. Soothing kisses were dropped to his shoulder, gentle and loving when he finally slipped them inside. Sidney, as predicted, twitched and tensed a little, drawing out a quiet sound as he spread his thighs just a little bit wider. The Texan hummed, whispering praises and encouragement into his ear as he stretched him slowly, working him open until the discomfort changed. Sidney’s slightly ragged breathing had become soft panting against his bare neck, limbs trembling as his hips carefully pushed back against the intrusions.  _ Fuck, how am I so lucky?  _ He crooked his fingers, knowing just what he was looking for, and the startled moan muffled against his throat was his reward. 

“ _ O-Oh, _ ” Sid shivered, his back bowing as pleasure skittered in sparks under his skin, his pulse racing. “Sam,  _ please _ , I-.” There was another wicked press of Sam’s fingers and Sidney fell into incoherence, shuddering against him as he rocked his hips. 

“I know, baby. I know,” Sam soothed, using his free hand to stroke at the blonde locks gently as he let him rock against his fingers. “I’ve got you, it’s alright. Tell me.” He pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s cheek, nosing against it and smiling. Sidney’s face was completely flushed and it had spread from the tips of his ears down his neck, the freckled skin a sweet hue of pink. “Go on.” 

There came a soft whine from the back of the Englishman’s throat, some remnants of his shyness clinging to him even now after all this time. It always came to this, the last vestiges of his insecurity that often haunted him after long periods away. But, Sam had walked this path with him before. He knew how to talk, how to act, how to remind Sidney that it was perfectly alright. 

“I want you,” the words came in a rush, a whisper, and Sam’s hand moved from his hair to his cheek, guiding him to meet his gaze. “I need you, love. Please, darlin’-.”

He was quieted by a kiss. Sam’s smile was contagious and Sidney found himself following his example, smiling and breathlessly moaning as the Texan’s fingers withdrew. It never failed to feel odd, being empty, and he whined quietly in anticipation of what was coming next. He was hushed gently, placated by more kisses and gentle nips against his lips; slightly swollen and reddened at the consistent attentions of Sam’s lips and teeth. 

The crinkle of the condom packet broke the otherwise quiet of the room, it tearing with a little stubbornness and earning a quiet huff of laughter from Sid. He took the condom from his lover and reached a hand down, rolling it carefully onto his erection and shuddering at the feel of it in his hand. Mirroring him, Sam shivered and sucked in a breath.

“Ready?” Sam asked, voice a little tight as he saw Sidney position himself. “You sure this is-?”

“Hush,” Sidney chided gently, smiling as he nosed against his jaw, “ _ hellion _ , just hold me.” 

Sam’s hands rested against Sidney’s waist, palms warm against his ribs and earning a sigh. With one hand, Sidney held Sam’s cock in place and took in a deep breath as he slowly sank down, a moan spilling from his lips.  _ At last.  _ The Englishman’s head rolled a little, bumping against Sam’s shoulder as he sunk lower and lower, pausing for a few seconds to breathe and relax himself until he could take him all. Sam was moaning quietly in his ear, a sound just for him to hear, one to remember on those nights he was away and longed for his lover’s touch.  _ You’re going to be the death of me, you gorgeous man.  _

They spent minutes like that, simply feeling one another. Their lips pressed together in slow, languid kisses, pushing and pulling and gasping and groaning together. Their hands couldn’t stop from stroking, grasping, tugging, memorising one another’s bodies as they had a hundred times before. By the time Sidney actually began to move his hips, they were both shaking with need and panting. 

“Sid- oh, fuck,” Sam groaned, leaning up to catch his lips but missing as he backed away. His brows furrowed in confusion and he opened his mouth to question when Sidney’s face, while lax with pleasure, broke out into a cheeky grin. 

The blonde’s hips slowed and his movements almost stopped completely and, while he burned with the want to continue, he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to the parted lips of his lover. “Don’t look so shocked, darlin’,” he teased breathlessly, intentionally tightening and drawing a surprised moan from Sam’s lips, “now, I know you know more words than  _ fuck _ .” He enunciated the word as crisply as he could, watching Sam’s cheeks flame with a knowing grin. His hips began to move, Sidney resetting his pace to leisurely, watching the way pleasure blossomed in his love’s eyes, the way his jaw went slack and his pupils had completely blown out. It was apparent that his small bout of shyness had gone back into the shadows where it belonged. “You do, don’t you?”

“ _ Sidney _ ,” he growled, voice tight as he rolled his hips up to meet the downward movement. There was a flash of something gorgeous in Sidney’s eyes and he shuddered, lips descending onto the pale column of his throat to nip and leave his mark. He hummed against his skin, feeling the way that tight heat around his cock seemed to only get tighter and throbbing. 

“Tell me, Sam,” Sid continued, rolling his head back and looking up at the ceiling for a couple of seconds until his eyes shuttered and fell shut. “Tell me how it feels, love.” The pull against his throat was intoxicating and he whined, the sound coming from somewhere at the back of his throat as he pushed his hips down harder. “Please, tell me-.”  _ Tell me this feels as good for you as it does me.  _

Sam’s lips detached from Sidney’s neck with a smacking sound and he panted, seeing the purple mark stand out strikingly against his skin and feeling a little swell of pride. A reminder that this gorgeous creature in his lap was  _ his,  _ and he was Sidney’s too. He glanced up and noticed Sidney wasn’t paying as close attention and a wicked glint filled his eye, his arms wrapping around the lanky man’s waist. There was a small jolt of surprise as Sam gently tipped Sidney onto his back, taking up the spot between his spread legs and entering him once again in one smooth motion. “You really want to know?” he husked, lowering his lips to his lover’s ear and hearing him gasp. “Do you?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Sidney writhed, whimpering and clinging to Sam’s back as their rhythm picked up a little. “ _ Tell me. _ ”

“You feel  _ fucking  _ incredible, Sid,” came the groaned reply, teeth barely scraping against his earlobe before Sam pulled back. He rested his weight on his elbow by the blonde’s head, his other hand still holding onto his hip as he rolled his hips. “You’re goddamn gorgeous. Fuck, do you know how hard it is to think straight when you’re like this?” He watched the way his words affected his lover, the shy, flattered smile that appeared more often than the unsure, dismissive roll of his eyes. The way he looked at Sam like he’d just gone and lassoed the moon and presented it to him as a gift. His heart squeezed in reply and he lowered his face once more, sighing as their lips brushed and stroked against one another, their rhythm faltering as heat tightened in Sam’s gut. 

Sidney’s fingers wove into his hair, trembling against his scalp as he too drew closer and closer to the edge. His breathing was harder, harsher, and he mewled as their kiss broke off roughly. Pleasure coursed through his veins, thrumming through him in throbs and waves and his back bowed of its own accord. “Sam,” he gasped, as though he couldn’t breathe without him, “ _ Sam _ -!” He sounded wrecked, his voice hoarse and tight. He could barely keep his eyes open, but still struggled as though he couldn’t bear to not watch his lover succumb to his climax. Sam thought he looked beautiful. 

“It’s alright, baby,” he echoed his earlier words, though his own voice strained the closer he got to the edge. “Show me.  _ Show me. _ ” 

With those words Sidney’s expression tightened, his voice catching on a sob as his orgasm washed over him and his expression crumbled into bliss. He came over his stomach, his muscles fluttering around Sam’s cock and pulling him over the edge along with him after only a few more seconds. They writhed together, gasping, panting for each other, kissing as their euphoria took them high. 

When Sidney returned to himself, it was to the feeling of Sam’s lips against his cheek, his breathing ragged. His fingers quivered as they stroked down the wild brunette locks, feeling his lover relax against him. “Happy Christmas, love.” He whispered into the open air, his eyes closing as he continued to stroke. There was a breathless huff of laughter from Sam, his shoulders bouncing with it as he raised his head to meet Sidney’s eyes. In the morning light, they both shared the same thought.  _ Beautiful.  _

“Happy Christmas, Sid.”

They stayed like that for only a couple of minutes more before the stickiness began to make Sidney squeamish. Sam pulled out and tied the condom, depositing it in the bin. He helped his lover to his feet, pressing an adoring kiss to his cheek before being led to the bathroom. Showers were had, the pair talking in soft voices, giving gentle touches, fleeting but there. There was a domesticity about it that Sidney had never openly admitted to adoring, but he knew that he could see his future consisting very much of this. Coming home to a loving partner, someone he could talk to, someone he could  _ love _ . His chest tightened as he realised just how in love he was with Sam. 

Returning to the bedroom, they climbed back into bed. The sheets were scrunched up and the pillows had to be retrieved from their scattered positions, but soon they were settled once again in each other’s arms. Sidney tucked up against Sam’s side, his head resting against his shoulder while tracing invisible patterns across the skin of his chest. They wouldn’t be able to spend the day in bed, but one more hour never hurt before they would make their way across London to join Sidney’s family for the holidays. Reaching up, Sidney pressed a small, lingering kiss to the scar that crossed his love’s lips, smiling against his skin. Sam was already half asleep, the sheets only pulled up to around their waists as they drifted between the realm of being asleep and awake. 

“I love you,” Sidney whispered against his skin, feeling the twitch of a smile beneath his own. With that, he curled up a little tighter, closing his eyes as sleep finally pulled him under, safe in the warmth of Sam’s arms. 


End file.
